This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/117,227, filed on May 30, 2011, Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,936 and entitled “Universal module of USB-unit or Outlet-units for electric or digital data device(s).”
This application also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/502,661, 12/292,580, 12/566,322, 11/498,874, 11/527,629, 12/622,000, 12/624,621, which disclose a sealed-unit with uniform dimensions and shape to fit into the same uniformly dimensioned compartment so that the universal sealed-unit can fit into a variety of LED light devices. The sealed unit(s) disclosed in these applications share the following features:                a. The sealed-unit(s) has uniform dimensions to fit into the uniform compartment of any kind of LED light device.        b. The sealed-unit(s) has passed all related safety standards and received a laboratory's safety certification so that it can be used with other LED light device's parts and accessories which may or may not meet the safety standard passed by the said sealed-unit(s).        c. The sealed-unit(s) can be any individually salable unit because it has passed all related safety requirements and standards. The other parts or accessories may or may not be just decorative or have other functions to make the LED light device more valuable.        
The current invention utilizes the sealed-unit concept in the following manner:
(1) The current invention utilizes the concept disclosed in the above-cited applications of providing a sealed-unit that has passed all the relevant safety standards but applies the concept to other electric device(s) which are not limited to an LED light device. It The concept may be applied to an LED light device, power strip device, wall outlet device, surge protection device, wall adaptor device, charging device(s), smart phone related device(s), computer related device(s), and other consumer electric device(s).
(2) The USB-unit or outlet-unit may be in the form sealed-unit of a rather than the previously disclosed LED-Unit, battery-pack, or prong and the said Sealed unit may just (2a) a charging circuit board assembly for USB-unit to charge (not supply) the energy storage unit which built-inside of the said other device only, (2b) maybe is a conductive-piece assembly for Outlet-unit to deliver or supply the input AC current to the other device (2c) USB-unit maybe just a USB-receiving device to get power from the outside transformer, adaptor, invertor which already change outlet's AC current to DC current so can just pass though the said USB-Unit to charge (Not supply) the current to the said energy storage unit inside the said other electric or digital device.
(3) The USB-unit or outlet-unit are arranged to charge or supply power from these units to a variety of electric devices to keep the electric device(s) in good power condition for people to use but USB-Unit is to charge the energy-storage unit and preferred is rechargeable battery and not directly supply power to the said electric device such as said mobile phone. The Outlet-unit which simple just is conductive-piece assembly to deliver the AC current to the said other device power input end such as prongs directly and optional have surge protection or wireless controller.
(4) The USB-unit or outlet-unit may each include its own related circuit, conductive piece, contact-piece, custom-pins, receiving-ends, output-ends, input-ends, electric parts and accessories to get the electric power from:
(4-a) AC power by a prong-cable from out-lets; or
(4-b) DC power from USB-cable to get power from outside power bank/energy storage unit or assembly which has multiple Amperage current storage capacity not from the computer export-ends which only limited 500 ma too slow for charging; or
(4-c) DC power from outside housing transformer, adaptor, invertor unit which already has circuit built-in and already change the AC current to DC current,
and through a receiving-wire or delivery-wire or USB-wire has at least 2 male USB-plugs to insert into above USB-Unit or USB-Module female receiving-port (USB Charging-ports) for supplying DC power to a variety of electric device's female receiving-port which has desire contact or connector or Custom-Pin ports for the other device USB receiving port which depend on the other device's design so it is variable. The USB Charging-ports prefer to use Type A which is most common for the desktop items so can fit for all kind of the USB-wires at least one-plug of the said 2 plugs on each USB-Wire or jump wire or bridge wire at this time. On later time maybe will prefer to use Type C because more compact and majority of the other electric device will have this type of Type C USB-unit from now device so can make the other device has smaller new Type C USB-unit to make the overall size become more compact and thinner. Anyway, the one end of the USB-wire can be any type such as Type C, or any kind of Custom-Pin contact depend on market design and requirement.
The said USB port type may in Type A, Type B, Type C each of these has Female receiving-end and male plug so can build the electric power delivery. It also has digital data delivery but at this invention do not use and do not need to use the electric data or digital data delivery functions and the current invention only for Charging purpose only so can prevent slow charging or overheat issue happened.
The desktop items USB port (USB Charging-pots) do not use special of custom-pin to fit the other electric device's USB receiving-pots because this will become only can charge one of other electric or digital device. The current invention's USB charging-port preferred to use Type A which is most popular same as all laptop computer USB receiving ports because this can easily built-in on the Desktop items which is no need to have super compact size like the be charged items such as mobile phone, iPad™ which need as slim as possible so these communication or consumer electric products need use special custom-pin such as mini USB, Micro USB, or even type C for the USB receiving port so can allow the mail-plug of mini USB or micro USB can insert into so can make the communication or hand-held iPad™ as slim and thin as possible. For Desk top still use the Type A will be more popular and can fit almost every USB-wire, jump-wire, bridge wire so can charge any kind of other electric or digital device. As for special USB Charging-pots allow to charge minimum 1.0 Amp to 5 Amp specification release on 2007 and update on 2010 which is for quickly charging capacity this is what the current invention specify for charging capacity minimum from 1.0 Amp and has details discuss on hereafter.
(5) The current invention offers USB-unit or Outlet-unit is a universal module design with the most compact size to enable each of the USB-unit and outlet-unit or any combination of USB-units and/or outlet-units to form a desired module that fits into all kinds of electric device(s), including an LED light device, wall outlet, wall outlet adaptor, power strips, surge protector, communication device, computer device, consumer electric device, smart phone device, panel computer device, etc. The universal module design means can fit into more than one of the other devices and no need to change its electric circuit, PCB, trace with current invention use quickly charging USB Charging-ports has 2007 & 2010 definition and has minimum 1.0 Amp up charging capacity.
(6) Once the USB-unit or outlet-unit in circuit board assembly, in sealed unit assembly, in a universal module assembly and has passed all related safety standards and has its own issued certification, the finished electric device in which it is used does not need to get an additional safety certification related to USB-units or outlet-units. This means can save a lot of time and resource to apply each finish product's USB-unit or Outlet-unit meet the local safety standard and no fire, no electric shock, no electric shortage hazard. Plus, the current invention uses the quickly charging USB Charging-ports which has 2007 & 2010 definition and has minimum 1.0 Amp up charging capacity.
(7) The modules of the current invention can utilize any combination of suitable USB-unit or outlet-unit parts, such as a conductive wire, conductive plate, conductive piece, contact-kit, prong-cable kits, USB-cable, prongs, resilient conductive kit, printed circuit, flexible circuit board, related electric parts and accessories, fixing, positioning kit, and/or installation device to enable the module, outlet-unit, or USB-unit to pass the safety standard and get the relevant safety certification and be added onto more than one or a lot of others electric device.
(8) The modules of the current invention may have different specifications, such as:
1 module has 1 USB-unit+1 USB-port,
1 module has 2 USB-ports+1 outlet-unit,
1 module has 2 USB-ports+2 outlet-units,
1 module has only had 1 USB-unit, or 1 Outlet
or, any combination of USB-units and outlet-units that still permits a standard module to fit into many of different electric device(s) as needed with current invention has quickly charging USB Charging-ports which has 2007 & 2010 definition and has minimum 1.0 Amp up charging capacity.
(9) The module can also have the following different specifications: 2 USB ports having different current outputs including; 1 Amp, 1.1 Amp, and/or 2.2 Amps to enable the 2 USB-ports to charge different electric devices such as an iPhone™ which need 1 Amp, and an iPad™, which requires 2.1 Amps.
If people want to charge 1 iPhone™+1 iPad™ at the same time, at least 3.1 Amps will be needed, which will be very expensive. Or more high-speed charge for 4.2 Amp for 2 pcs of 2.1 Amp, or for higher charge capacity for 4.8 Amp for 2 pcs of 2.4 Amp. from data the current invention preferred for USB Charging-port basing on 2007 released for USB2.0 standard and 2010 upgrade for charging-port. However, as the current invention all desktop has no any digital data delivery and only charging function, so the current invention can have bigger current charging than out of date (Before 2007) for limited 500 ma or less charging with overheat issues as the wiki reported on below text for cross reference!
If people want to charge the 1 iPhone™ or 1 iPad™ at different times, the standard module can be 1 port 1 Amp+1 port 1.1 Amp=2.1 Amps total, and the cost will be cheaper.
If people want to charge only 1 iPhone™, only need 1 USB-unit with 1 port which has only 1 Amp is needed for the most economical product. Hence, the module of the invention should not be limited to only one specification. But the current invention has quickly charging USB Charging-ports application which meet 2007 & 2010 released definition and has minimum 1.0 Amp up charging capacity.
The current invention specify the Charging capability start from 1.0 Amp up to hundreds of Amp and the old date before 2007 has limited for 500 ma charging capacity for out of date USB construction and also has overheat or burn problem for bigger than 500 ma so from 2007 has update USB charging port so market can have a lot of USB-charging device coming from 2010 for Big charging current such as the current invention. USB charging specifications can be found, for example in Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia.
The USB Battery Charging Specification Revision 1.1 (released in 2007) defines a new type of USB port, called the charging port. Contrary to the standard downstream port, for which current draw by a connected portable device can exceed 100 mA only after digital negotiation with the host or hub, a charging port can supply currents between 500 mA and 1.5 A without the digital negotiation. A charging port supplies up to 500 mA at 5 V, up to the rated current at 3.6 V or more and drops its output voltage if the portable device attempts to draw more than the rated current. The charger port may shut down if the load is too high.[92]
Two types of charging port exist: the charging downstream port (CDP), supporting data transfers as well, and the dedicated charging port (DCP), without data support. A portable device can recognize the type of USB port; on a dedicated charging port, the D+ and D− pins are shorted with a resistance not exceeding 200 ohms, while charging downstream ports provide additional detection logic so their presence can be determined by attached devices.[92]
With charging downstream ports, current passing through the thin ground wire may interfere with high-speed data signals; therefore, current draw may not exceed 900 mA during high-speed data transfer. A dedicated charge port may have a rated current between 500 and 1,500 mA. For all charging ports, there is maximum current of 5 A, as long as the connector can handle the current (standard USB 2.0 A-connectors are rated at 1.5 A).[92]
Before the battery charging specification was defined, there was no standardized way for the portable device to inquire how much current was available. For example, Apple's iPod and iPhone chargers indicate the available current by voltages on the D− and D+ lines. When D+=D−=2.0 V, the device may pull up to 500 mA. When D+=2.0 V and D−=2.8 V, the device may pull up to 1 A of current.[93] When D+=2.8 V and D−=2.0 V, the device may pull up to 2 A of current.[94]
Dedicated charging ports can be found on USB power adapters that convert utility power or another power source (e.g. a car's electrical system) to run attached devices and battery packs. On a host (such as a laptop computer) with both standard and charging USB ports, the charging ports should be labeled as such.[92]
To support simultaneous charge and data communication, even if the communication port does not support charging a demanding device, so-called accessory charging adapters (ACA) are introduced. By using an accessory charging adapter, a device providing a single USB port can be attached to both a charger, and another USB device at the same time.[92]
The USB Battery Charging Specification Revision 1.2 (released in 2010) makes clear that there are safety limits to the rated current at 5 A coming from USB 2.0. On the other hand, several changes are made, and limits are increasing including allowing 1.5 A on charging downstream ports for unconfigured devices, allowing high speed communication while having a current up to 1.5 A, and allowing a maximum current of 5 A. Also, revision 1.2 removes support for USB ports type detection via resistive detection mechanisms
(10) If the (10-1) module, or (10-2) a sealed-unit or (10-3) USB-Unit, or (10-4) USB-unit in a circuit board form, or (10-5) Outlet-unit, or (10-6) Outlet-unit is a conductive-piece assembly has its own issued safety certification and that can fit into the any compartment of any other electric device, there is no need to file, for each different electric devices, a UL, ETL, or CSA safety certification, which saves a lot of time for tooling, development, and safety testing for each different electric device. This will reduce a lot of R&D, development, tooling, safety certification time and fees.
However, Some cases, it no need get pre-certification for the all (10-1) to (10-6) because factory may only make 1 model of the products or other reason for limited products productions, so no need get pre-certification is also fall within the current invention has built-in USB related parts & accessories to Charging the DC current into the built-in energy storage unit of other device or Deliver the AC power though conductive assembly to the other device. To get pre-certification good only for factory has a lot of desktop items so need to do pre-certification to save each time test the USB-Charger or Outlet-unit or the items listed on above (10-1) to (10-6).
The co-pending application entitled “Universal module of USB-unit or Outlet-unit for electric or digital data device,” U.S. Ser. No. 13/117,227, (#FFF-11) discloses a simple arrangement for enabling “Desk Top items with LED means having USB-unit(s) or USB-module(s) to charge a variety of electric or digital data device(s),” which does not require a universal module because some of the desk top items have plenty of room/space to accommodate a larger size of USB-unit(s) or USB-module(s) or above discussed (10-1) to (10-6) and reduce the cost for related electric components, parts, or accessories to make the items more cost attractive to the consumer.
The USB-unit(s) and all above discussed (10-1) to (10-4) is an electric USB-charging unit which has a USB-female receiving means (hereafter as USB-Charging port as wiki release on 2007 has minimum 1.0 Amp charging capability) to receive a wire's USB-male plug (hereafter as USB-plug) to deliver electric power from the USB-female receiving means (USB-Charging port release on 2007 as wiki disclosure) to the other wire device's USB-male plug (USB-Plug).
The preferred USB-female receiving means (USB Charging-Ports) gets power from a power source and uses circuit to convert the in-put AC electric power to an out-put power has desired waveform, voltage, and current flow or amperage (A or ma) by circuit which may
(AA-1) circuit install inside the desk top housing has at least one of transformer, adaptor, invertor, converter to change AC current to DC current.
(AA-1) circuit install within outside housing's and has at least one of transformer or adaptor or invertor or converter to change AC current to DC current
to enable the wire device 1st USB-male plug (USB-Plug) to supply power from wire's 1st input-end USB-plug to 2nd wire-output end's USB-plug which has desire connector type selected from (T-1) Type A, (T-2) Type B, (T-3) Type C or (T-4) mini-USB, (T-5) micro-USB or (T-6) custom-pin USB while the 2nd end's USB-Plug of USB-Wire to insert into the USB-receiving port of the other electric or digital device(s). The current invention all the related USB Charging-Port has min. 1.0 Amp up to 5 Amp and meet the USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 and has NO electric data or digital data delivery functions as co-inventor's plurality issued and co-pending filing case including parent filing case U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,936 filed on Jun. 16, 2011 and issued on Jul. 22, 2014 of inventor's reference series number (#GGG-2011), and child-Filed U.S. Pat. No. 8,911,137 (#GGG-2), U.S. Pat. No. 8,915,608 (#GGG-1), U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,947 (#GGG-4) and co-pending filing cases. Also, all the current invention only accepts ONLY ONE input current not allow more than one input current such as normal time is AC power and change to DC power while power fail which will had a lot of controller or additional circuit need to do which may have more risk for fire case happened.
The USB-module(s) described in the co-pending application is an electric charging module which has at least one
(aa) USB-female charging receiving means (USB Charging-Port as wiki release on 2007) but also has several receiving means selected from
(bb) an outlet-female receiving means (hereafter as Outlet-ports),
(cc) USB-female Charging receiving means (hereafter as be charged device's USB Ports),
(dd) USB-female Hub receiving means for digital or electric data delivery (hereafter as USB-HUB Ports)
(ee) an adaptor's female receiving means (hereafter as Adaptor-ports), or
(ff) any conventional female receiving means (hereafter as Any-Other-ports)
to form a single body which has more than one (aa) USB-female Charging receiving means (USB Charging-port) to offer the same or different electric power though the different female receiving means (hereafter as different ports) within the one body.
The USB-module connects with an input power source and circuit to offer a desired waveform, voltage, and current (Amperage or mini-amperage) as output power to charge energy-storage unit or assembly inside of the said other device(s) when the female receiving means (USB ports) is connected with other device's the male plug (USB-Plug) of desire style of the connect, style, size, construction or custom-pin for connection for be charged device(s).
Hereof, also attached the USB history charter for different years for the USB generation;
Version history[edit]
Version history overview[edit]Release nameRelease dateSpeed and max signalling rateNoteUSB 0.8December 1994USB 0.9April 1995USB 0.99August 1995USB 1.0Release November 1995CandidateUSB 1.0January 1996Low Speed (1.5 Mbit/s),Full Speed (12 Mbit/s)USB 1.1August 1998USB 2.0April 2000High Speed (480 Mbit/s)USB 3.0November 2008SuperSpeed (5 Gbit/s)Also called USB3.1 Gen 1[19]USB 3.1July 2013SuperSpeed + (10 Gbit/s)[20]Also called USB3.1 Gen 2[21]
So, the current invention offers a quick USB charging-port to offer the min. 1.0 Amp and the current invention only for Charring function from the charging circuit connected with power source from
(4-a) AC power by a prong-cable from the AC outlets from wall or extension cord, power strips and has circuit inside of Desktop item's housing has at least one of transformer, adaptor, invertor unit to change AC current to DC current or
(4-b) DC power from USB-cable to get power from outside housing's power bank or/energy storage unit directly do not have other circuit or controller which has multiple amperage current storage so can offer minimum charging capacity from 1.0 A up to 5 Amp range or higher, or
(4-c) DC power from circuit inside of outside housing has at least one of transformer, adaptor, invertor unit which already change the AC current to DC current,
And though a receiving-wire or delivery-wire has at least 2 male USB-plugs to insert into above USB-Unit or Outlet-unit female receiving USB charging-port for supplying power to a variety of electric device's female receiving-port to charge the inside energy-storage unit or assembly DC current so can make other electric or digital device can work or operation.
To enable people to easily reach, touch, operate, or manage the desk top items, the USB-unit(s) or USB-module(s) are installed on or within the item/housing or a substrate(s). The items may be positioned at a location where people will stay for a period, such as a desk, table, bed, chair, land, grass, or wherever else people work, rest, or take a nap. For example, people use a computer, laptop computer, iPhone™, iPad™, or iCloud™ on a substrate(s), location, or place such as a table, desk, bed, laptop stand, laptop supporter, laptop cushion or any similar surface(s) which allows people to work, sleep, or lay down for a period of time while charging other electric or digital data device(s).
In all such places where people will stay for period, the nearby desk top items has built-in USB-units easily offer electric power to all other electric or digital data device(s), so people do not need to bend the body to find a power source under the table, which normally is farther away than the desk top items having LED means. Hence, this arrangement offers good convenience for people while they work, rest, or even take a nap, so that they can easily use the USB-unit(s) or USB-module of the desk top items to charge their small phone, computer, iPad™, or any other electric or digital data device(s) while they work, rest, sleep or take a nap.
It is desirable for the universal module of the USB-unit(s) or outlet-unit(s) described in the co-pending application to be made as small as possible so that it can fit into as many applications' limited housing size as possible and therefore really meet the goal of universal applicability. On the other hand, the smallest, slimmest, or most compact size of the USB-unit(s), outlet-unit(s), or USB-module is too expensive. For example, the APPLE™ iPhone™ or iPad™ USB-unit, which is very small in size, needs to use a very high cost compact transformer or inverter with super big power output to achieve a very short time to fully charge the other electric or digital data device(s). This problem can be resolved if, in order to get the USB-2.0 or new standard 2.1 amp output from the USB-unit(s), the size of some electric components, parts, or accessories such as transformer or inverter, or other same-function electric parts, or accessories can be increased by placing it in a desk top item with sufficient space, thereby obtaining the same big power output at a substantially lower cost to let the consumer save pocket money. Suitable desk top items to which a universal module, USB-unit, or outlet-unit can be added include a desk lamp, desktop lighted mirror, desk top clock, desk top radio, desk top fan, desk top lighting, reading light, wall reading light, head lighting, book light, electric picture display, night light with AC to DC power source or adaptor with prong and wire, projection light with AC to DC power source or adaptors with prong and wire, electric candle set with AC to DC power source or adaptors with prong and wire, or any LED device that can serve as a desk top item as described herein and that can accommodate a USB-unit or USB-ports designed only for charging purposes rather than delivery of digital data. The desk top items can provide function(s), performance, and effects(s) including, by way of example, generation of light beams and projection of images such as time images, as well as serving as a source of illumination, music, power, electric signals, photos, and digital signals for sound, light, music, smell or any conventional market-available devices that people will STAY there for a period of time sufficient to also enable charging of other electric or digital data device(s).                Wherein the definition for Desktop Item which have desired parts and accessories to make desktop item can stay on desktop surface including:            1. From FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, The said One of Desktop items is LED desk top lighting have large size of the LED light or From FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 LED desktop light device have its big base with or without weight-unit(s) inside so prevent from the heavy wires or people hit the light to fall down from desktop surface, and/or    2. From FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, The said desktop item including the LED light device with LED illumination or added other functions which enables the LED device to serve as a non-portable desk top” as FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 have big size base, and FIGS. 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 have thicker or more bigger size with or without heavy-unit(s) inside.    3. From FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, The said desktop items have USB-charging port or USB-unit has USB-pot(s) to supply DC current to other products.    4. From FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, one of Desktop items including at least one of USB Charging-port(s) or the said USB-unit, or USB-module has USB-port and/or outlet-port. Or USB-charging pot(s) inside the sealed-unit or universal-unit which install on desktop items    5. From FIGS. 23,24,25, 26,27,28, The said desktop item shows some of the desktop items people use on desktop and all these functions can add into the said Desk top LED lighting.    6. From FIG. 24 show one of desktop items or added function into said LED light device which is other one of the desktop items or added function into said LED light device which is the project lighting to project the desired LED light-beam, lighted-pattern, lighted-image, and/or    7.    8. From FIG. 27 show one of desktop items or added function into said LED light device which is alarm clock, LED digital clock to offer time, date, week, month, year, weather related information including temperatures basing on current invention and all above listed co-pending and earlier filed case drawing. Or the added function is offering the multiple color LED light beam or changeable color LED lighting. and/or combination with color selection and function selection and desired market available LED light effects, performance, and/or    9. From FIG. 28 show one of desktop items or added function into said LED light device which is offer food FIG. 28 or offer show one of desktop items or From FIG. 25 show one of desktop items or added function into said LED light device which is added function into said LED light device which offer the coffee or water or soup or liquid device. And/or    10. From FIG. 29 show one of desktop items or added function into said LED light device which is a multiple functions air-flow device which also offer LED lighted patterns lighted image for desired color and brightness for light-beam, lighted patterns, lighted image or any    11. The said semi-permanent device except people replace or move out to use anymore such as            (a) From FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 23,24,25,26,27,28 is some of desktop items which is desktop non-movable LED light as FIG. 1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 because too big size and too heavy, or These desktop item or added function into LED desktop lighting device is too heavy and no any consumer will carry it for a portable device, so this is means semi permanently installed on a desktop except people do not use anymore. This called semi-permanently.                    The common sense from people or market traditional concept and acknowledgement the said desktop items which has big size or big-base or base with weight-unit inside so can solid to arrange on desktop and these big-size base or add heavy-unit(s) to prevent the LED from falling off the desktop until removed by a user despite a cord of the LED light hanging over an edge of the desktop are common sense against the portable-items which like US prior art Quirky can put into backpack and carry all the time and use for anywhere.                        (b) From FIG. 23,24,25,26,27,28,29 with at least LED light to supply illumination and USB-port and/or added other functions selected from the        (b-1) FIG. 23 is LED lava light which sold anywhere in USA and it have the glitter or reflector or wax inside with chemical compound or salt water or motor to make the inner miniatures, reflector, liquid to move with color changing, brightness changing or setting or selection as all market available items for LED light beam for multiple color or single color or low brightness or high brightness with sensor, switch, motion sensor, power fail, RF or wireless controller as market existing items functions,        (b-2) FIG. 24 for project light to project lighted image, lighted patterns or light beam. The said project is including the said project inner image-forming-unit or project outside object shape so can project the said lighted-image, lighted-pattern, light-beam.        (b-3) FIG. 24 LED is project light-beam or lighted-pattern or lighted-image which desired round top-piece which has built-in project lighted image or patterns or light-beam from the ball or half ball surface while have reflector on half-ball surface to project the lighted-image. It also has the project optic-lens on full ball to project inner image-forming-unit for far-away distance surface.        (b-4) FIG. 25 is liquid machine with LED light(s) same as all market items with LED for operation status which is same as current invention said is one of desktop items with LED light.        (b-5) FIG. 26 for air-freshener, air-purifier, air-sprayer, moisture sprayer device as all market items which install on desktop to offer fresh air or smell air to people with LED light to offer colorful or desired accent light for this kind of device as market available items.        (b-6) FIG. 27 LED alarm clock which is LED 8 segments to form the time or LCD display unit which has LED light-source light-beam to passing through the light passable LCD to show the time or weather related data, or FIG. 27 is LED weather station or time piece which has the LED light-source to offer the light-beam or back light to glow the front LCD display for many time and weather data or        (b-7) FIG. 28 candie machine has LED light as market and playground exiting items to let people can try their luck while people put into coin.        (b-8) FIG. 29 LED air-flow device which create the desired temperature air-flow including air-flow or cold-air or hot-air or air with moisture, air-with frequent device with built-in LEDs to emit the desired LED light-beam for colorful and brightness which can have all LED light-effects, light-functions for change or setting or select the color and brightness,        From FIG. 29, shown one of market available air-flow device to offer air-flow, or other airflow including heat, moisture, air-freshener, and/or        (c) From FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 show the said Desktop LED light device which has angle adjustable bar, pole, tube which can be adjustable as common sense or market all models as FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 shown the tube, bar, pole has not seen the inner snake-hose or angle-adjustable-knit inner construction, but all marketing items which none-of the desk lighting without the angle adjustable arm, tube, bar so this means all the ugly snake-hose or adjust-angle-kit is inside the said coating, sleeve, envelope, soft-sealing. So, each bar or tube or pipe or pole for angle adjust purpose is “The adjustable arm has inner bendable parts sealed within an outer plastic material or tube, a coating or a metal material that is comfortable to touch”        (d) From FIG. 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 each of the Existing market products as        (d-1) FIG. 23 is market available LED laser light offer area-illumination and have built-in USB-Charging port(s) and Outlet-ports and the moving liquid by motor or liquid-compound by heat-means to show the desktop items have built-in (i) offer the area-illumination, and (ii) USB-charging ports and (iii) added outlet-port to supply AC current to other products, and (iv) desired color and brightness with desired setting or adjustable or selection of color and brightness This is FACT to prove the said Desktop items had “At least one added function”.        (d-2) Same as other FIG. 27 here is the LED digital alarm clock has the (i) LED for area illumination and (ii) project light from top-cover have design or arts to emit desired color light-beam or lighted-pattern or lighted-image or combination, and (iii) offer the time, date, week, monthly, year and weather including temperature, and (iv) built in speaker on two sides, and (v) has the setting, selection, adjustable total 8 switch on surrounding the LCD or 8 LEDs segments LED light-source, and (v) the said built-in USB and outlet to match the claim “At least one added function”.        (d-3) Same as FIG. 29 show the Air-flow device has the (i) LED offer area illumination including light-beam or lighted-patterns or lighted-image or any combination as drawing show and also have (ii) air-flow which can be air, cool air, hot-air, air with humility, air with smell including freshener, or air-fragrance, and have (iii) USB-port and (iv) Outlet ports which have 4 functions inside the LED desktop items have LED for offer the illumination and have the other added functions to meet the claim “At least one added function”.        Same as FIG. 24 for LED project light device which have (i) LED to offer area illumination and (ii) project light-beam or lighted-image or lighted-pattern from internal image-forming-unit or outside object shape through the built-in optics-piece including refractive and/or reflective lens so can show the projected light-beam and/or lighted-image and/or light-beam to be seen at the LED project device or areas away from the project device to match the claim said “At least one added function”.        
The current invention is different with the 3rd group of US prior art including:
1. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,736,033 and 8,545,039 Patel.                The Lamp Base with Electric device recharge receptacle & means. The Bhart's disclosure the Outlets device and the Cigar lighter build on the lamp base. The Lamp Base make the input AC current transfer to output current to automobile current (12 Volt), then the Automobile cigarette make the input current from (12 VDC) to USB end current (5 Volt). This means the Bhart's device at least need 2 expensive circuit/Transformer to get the USB Charger's output current from (120 VAC wall outlets) to (USB Current 5 VDC). This is not economical and none of people need 12 Volt DC for house use at all.        
The current invention direct installs the USB Charger unit which transfers the input-end 120 VAC to output-end 5 VDC so this is practically.
2. US Prior Public 2011-017703 Rotatable & concealable device which only has the outlets device with manual switch. This is directly for 120 VAC outlets power source directly though metal piece and delivery 120 VAC to the rotatable & concealable device's receptacles to offer 120 VAC current while the other device's plug means connect with the said receptacle.
'703 patent fail to disclosure the any USB charger concept, circuit, design and application so not have any related with the current invention for USB charger and the current invention device use overlay to sit on existing lamp base to offer multiple power type power station with a lot of features.
3. US prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 7,897,277 Meyer et al, disclosure the reversible battery cartridge which are use the AC batteries cartridge as the backup power for the all kind of lamp which mainly for power fail application. This is nothing to do with USB ports and USB charger application. So, there is totally different with current invention related to (1) USB ports+(2) USB Charging+(3) Outlet supply power source+(4) LED light and Universal lamp base to fit for all kind of existing lamp base so not occupy any new desk top space because (5) the Universal Desk base is overlay top of the existing lamp base.
Furthermore, the current invention has (6) LED light incorporate with the above listed (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) so it become a unique practical Universal Power station because (7) the current invention is not only supply one kind of power to charger different electric or digital-data device(s).
4. US prior art—U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,823 Disclosure the laptop computer with top illumination light which is not for the AC power source into USB related circuit to transfer to the DC current to charge DC 5 Volt electric device. The Computer input-end current is 120 VAC but it passes though the computer its transformer already transfers to output-end current at 5 VDC and then there is no any USB Charger circuit inside the computer so the computer's external transformer which directly to delivery 5 VDC current to the to the USB Port so the computer system which is not same as current inventions the input-end current is 120 VAC though USB Charger inside circuit to get the output-end for 5 VDC.
The total circuit and concept are different because computer prior art use the EXTERNAL Transformer which not belong to computer itself parts to transfer the 120V Outlet power. Through external transformer get 5 VDC current (Outside the computer). The computer itself input-end current is 5 VDC and output-end current of USB ports also is 5 VDC so its proof, computer itself is no any USB Charger circuit inside.
5. US Prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,187 Smed disclosure FIG. 2 function for outlet-module has the PCBA to transfer the input AC current to 15 Volt 2 A to turn on the said LED or to change the input AC current to US power outlet or Other country outlet. This is different with the current invention for AC outlet-unit which is directly to deliver the AC current from input-end directly to the AC current output-end. Also, The Smed other output for 15 Volt DC which is not same as the current invention for DCSV with market available USB-port type to connect with all communication, computer, mobile phone wire's specifications so it is not replaceable. The SMED teach use power cord 36 has connector 7 to outlet connector 5. These is totally different for current invention's outlet-unit which no need any power cord 36 to build the electric delivery from desk top lighting device to the other electric device. The current invention outlet-unit has all outlet-receiving ends and can directly plug-into the other electric device male-prong to get electricity. The current invention also has major difference with '187 SMED for below details.
5-1. Transformer change AC to DC to 15 Volt 2 Amp DC current to power LED or other and USB port.                This is not workable for the Ivan's because 15 Volt DC is too high and will damage the be-charged items or create the over heat. The current invention transformer is 5 Volt DC with. So, the '187 SMED 15 Volt DC just to supply power to the Plurality of LEDs and do not charged other be-charged 5V batteries.        
5-2. The Smed '187 SMED not teach the USB ports is Quickly Charging-port min. has 1.0 Amp Charging capacity at the DC 5 Volt.
5-3. The Smed '187 SMED not teach any Quickly charging capacity and details to delivery from USB port to Be-charged items.
5-4. The '187 SMED not teach the 2nd circuit-inside which incorporate with the Transformer's circuit-kits or Transformer's circuit-inner inside the outside Transformer housing or inside the lighting housing.
5-5. The Smed '187 SMED not discuss USB charging-port at DC 5 Volt and Connection for Be-Charged items. The USB-port 30 distribution the current to what purpose for 15 Volt DC current this too dangerously to use super high voltage 15 Volt DC to charge 5 Volt batteries of the said be-charged items which is not meet US safety regulation by the USB-Charging port requirements including UL or ETL or another test lab. not like current invention details describe all USB Charging-port at DC 5 Volt with Min. 1 Amp to 5 Amp has safety authority certifications to charge the Be-charged device Energy storage unit or assembly so can let be-charged item can operate.
5-6. The '187 SMED transfer 15 Volt 2 Amp DC current which SUPPLY power to LEDs or others, this is not a current invention discussed to charge be-Charged items such as the APPLE™ iPhone™ or iPad™ which need 2.1 Amp or higher to charge properly. SMED 15 Volt not only too risk for
Too high voltage to charge the Be-charged inside batteries but also has too few current to charge single one-piece APPLE™ iPhone™ or iPad™, it is impossible to charge APPLE™ iPhone™ or iPad™ at same time which current invention did teach for any combination for more higher amperage needed such as 2.1 Amp, 3.1 Amp, 4.2 Amp. 2.4 Amp, 4.8 Amp and all meet the safety standard for USB Charging-port has 5.0 Volt DC range for output voltage and not harm to other be-charged device which inside battery is 5.0 Volt range.
5-7 The '187 SMED lack of the 2nd or more circuit-inside inside the Device as current invention. The 2nd or more circuit-unit which may has 2nd transformer because if need to SUPPLY ANY LIGHT SOURCE, it may need one Big Power output such as 5 VOLT 5 Amp for
Plurality of LEDs Including color changing LEDs (White LED 20 pcs plug Warm white 20 pcs) so need one transfer as the '187 SMED needed. But also need to have current to the said USB Charging-port(s) which may need 5 Volt 4.8 Amp so one transformer is not enough and not good to supply 2 applications. So the current invention needs 2nd or more circuit so can have 1st Circuit-inner to supply the USB Charging-ports and 2nd or more circuit-inside to supply current to other application including plurality of LED, Super Big power consumer CFL, Energy saving bulb, LED bulbs, time display (May use separated batteries), or Controller need such as IP cam, motion sensor, IR for dim light help IP cam, wireless communication, motion sensor all these other added functions.
6. US Prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,758,031 Cheng et. teach the inside wall USB charger device which is not same as the current invention. Also, Cheng's filed date is Jul. 23, 2012 which is too late than current inventions. Also, this is for the Power Box inside wall has USB charger. Not same as current invention.
7. 8, 9, US prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,742,293, 8,116,007, 8,432,667 Strauser teach the music player has pedestal support or foot to put ground the exemplary audio device (system) 10 has a system console 24 supported by a pedestal 20. The system console 24 typically has controls (e.g. volume, play, stop, etc.), displays and indicators. In this exemplary system 10, music or karaoke content comes from a digital music player 80 that is inserted into a cradle 81 (see FIG. 8) and connected to audio inputs 99 of the exemplary system 10.
Even Strauser teach the USB plug to power the music-player as below content;
In a preferred embodiment, the cradle 81 is stepped as disclosed in the parent application, “DIGITAL MUSIC PLAYER CRADLE ATTACHMENT,” Which is included by reference. Thereby, the cradle 81 supports a large variety of music players 80 of varying sizes and shapes. In such, the music player 80 sits in a cradle 81. Power is provided from a power port (e.g. USB port) 21, into which the power cable plugs 82 (e.g. USB plug) is connected to provide power to the
music player 80. But it is different with current invention for (1) not desktop items because pedestal 20 for ground installation (2) not people hand reachable distance to charge the other electric device furthermore need to walk to far distance which more trouble than bend body to get power from power strips or outlets (3) No any light source to offer indicator light or any illumination (4) the music player (80) it's do not supply the power to other device which is different with current invention is music device has built-in circuit and transfer input current to DC 5 Volt to charge the other electric device. So, this is not same as current invention for desktop definition and people will stay for a period to charge the other device.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,797 which for has USB port install on the movable (Movable parts & accessories or Organizer, Or Addable parts & Accessories).
(The alternative may add the USB-unit or USB-Module or Outlet-unit or Outlet-Module on the MOVEABLE or ADDED parts of Desk lamp)
The '797 who is filed on Aug. 26, 2012 after Co-inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,936 (# GGG-2011) Public on Dec. 15, 2011. and '797 patent has one prior filed and abandonment as below because it adaptor the phone's custom-pin plug to connect with phone female custom-pin end to build the electric and audio signal delivery, so this is not like the current invention has all USB-port which is female USB receiving ends on the desktop item and though the male-plug kits to of USB wire which has male-plug ends on 2 ends and one end connect with Desktop female USB port and other male plug end inert into the be-Charged device.
Hereof, The comparison for the
11. US Prior art 2006-020-9530 as below:                1. '9530 has bulb-socket so it is not the Built-in LED lamp. This maximum can add LED bulb Lamp device.                    Fact Column (0005) Line 10            A terminal housing is disposed relative to the neck second portion, a bulb socket including a seat portion is attached to the terminal housing, and a shell portion of the terminal housing is shaped to receive the base of a light bulb.                        2. '9530 The Transformer and Bulb-socket in parallel connection. So, the light source is getting 120 Volt current which is not built-in LED lamp device                    Fact Column (0006) The lamp support may also house a transformer            electrically coupled to the power cord in parallel to the bulb socket.                        3. '9530 The 2nd socket on the edge of the support or base is Custom Pin-Out, not regular USB-Port so only can charge 1 model of phone as Contact (44) both all for Customer Pin-Out design. This is limited for one and ONLY ONE item can be charged.                    FACT [0007]            Alternatively, the lamp may include a second socket disposed on the support, the socket having a first end directed internally of the support and coupled to the speaker and a second end positioned externally on the support for connecting to a media device compatible cable.                        4. '9530 No any wire from charging contact (44) or outside socket (50) needed while charging the phone. Because the contact (44) or Outside socket (50) both is custom pin-out construction and the phone just directly plug into this Custom Pin-Out can directly charger . . . . This is only limited one and ONLY ONE phone can be charged. Not like Ivan's use common USB-female-receiving end and Charging wire's USB insert male-plug to deliver the current and the though charging wire's other ends to connect with the electric or digital device.                    The audio output cable (17) though Round Plug (17a) to transmit the data to speaker (15) (15a), Audio Output cable (17) one end to Music media device (100) and another end to Speaker (15a) (15b)            FACT [0019]            As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, an audio output cable 17 is electrically connected via a plug 1711 at one end to each of speakers 15a and 15b. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 4, the other end of audio cable 17 may be fed through an orifice 19 in support 12 and be operable to connect, for example, to the headset jack or other audio output terminal of media player 100 as indicated. Alternatively, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3, the orifice 19 may house a connector (not shown) for plug connecting to a plug 17b of output cable 17                        5. '9530 do not has built-in LED light source, only can install the LED bulb at the bulb-base. Not like the co-inventor's (3) issued patents or co-pending case has LED built-in as light source, No Bulb-Base at all.                    FACT (0021) line 10            The light source 24 (e.g. incandescent bulb, halogen lamp, Fluorescent bulb, or one or more LEDs) is mounted in the bulb socket 20 and positioned in a plurality of positions relative to the support 12 by arrangement of the Flexible neck 14.                        6. '9530 The contact (44) is Custom Pin-Out type which only can charge one and ONLY one model of the phone. Also, the Recess Slot which also become Big limited to fit one and ONLY one phone.                    FACT (0025)            As illustrated in FIG. 2, the recess 42 is provided on the top surface of the support 12 for receiving the media player 100. A plurality of contacts 44 are formed at the base or on a Wall of the recess 42.                        7. '9530 Only can charge one and ONLY ONE phone because (A) Recess (42) size is fixed (B) The contact (44) need align precisely to the phone contact so can charge one and Only One. Not like Ivan the charging port is common USB-Port!!                    FACT (0026)            Recess 42 is shaped to snugly receive a lower portion of media device 100 to align or Mattingly couple electrical contacts 46 on the media device 100 with contacts 44 of support 12, and thereby act as a socket for media device 100. Contact between contacts 44 of support 12 and contacts on media device 100 (not shown) for example may permit a rechargeable battery housed Wholly Within media device 100 to charge. Contacts 44 and media device 100 contacts are adapted to Mattingly couple with each other so that DC voltage can be supplied to the rechargeable battery of media device 100 for charging through the coupled contacts 44 and media device 100 contacts. In addition, if the media player 100 includes audio output contacts in proximity to the charging contacts, ones of coupled contacts 44 may be connected to speakers 15a and 15b via an internal cable (not shown) as an alternative to audio output cable 17.                        8. '9530 The LEE unit only can charge one and ONLY One phone and the charge contact all is Custom Pin-Out type. The current invention's items have USB-Port which can work with any USB-Port charging wires to connect with the Other electric device and digital device.                    FACT [0027]            In accordance with an alternative arrangement of the present invention and with reference to FIG. 4, a charging circuit is excluded from lighting apparatus 10, and contacts 44 are electrically connected to a socket 50 disposed on an exterior surface of support 12. Connection between contacts 44 and socket 50 are provided through internally disposed cable 51.                        9. '9530 LEE use custom Pin-Out construction on the contact (44) and Outer socket (50) which same as LEE Example iPod© wires for custom pin-out so can fit and charge one and only One phone . . . . Not like the other end on the computer as USB-port which Ivan patent claimed.                    FACT (0027) Line 2            Socket 50 is adapted to inter face with the charging and/or data cable associated with media player 100. For example, an iPod media player sold by Apple Inc. typically employs a cable to connect the iPod to a computer via the computer's USB port. This cable has a custom pinout on one end which connects to the iPod device and a USB connection on the other end Which mates With the USB port on a computer.                        10. '9530 LEE device can transmit BOTH DATA and CHARGING. This is not happening at Ivan item because Ivan item only has the CHARGING FUNCTION. This is not same on basic CHARGING of CHARGER DEVICE!! So, this is totally different with Ivan's CHARGER patent.                    Fact (0027) Line 14 to 19            The cable allows both transmission of data between the computer and the iPod and charging of the iPod's internal battery through the USB port on the computer.                        11. '9530 LEE device cable is associated audio media device & get power from the inner charging-circuit and get power from CUSTOM PIN-OUT contact (44) or Outer socket (50). This is totally different with Ivan's can charge and ONLY CHARGE many different electric or digital device. Not one and ONLY one as LEE claimed and details description for AUDIO MEDIA DEVICE (100).                    FACT (0027) Line 2            Socket 50 is adapted to inter face with the charging and/or data cable associated with media player 100.            Also, US (2006-020-9530) for contact (44) and Outer socket (50) has below text;            The said USB receiving end (USB port) is one end of USB-Charging cable which same as all laptop computer USB receiving end, not USB custom pin-out, not USB mini, Not USB compact, Not USB other name which is the other end of the said USB-Charging cable which only fit for limited number of the electric or digital device.                        
12. US abandonment public prior art US 2009-006-7161                The Foldable mirror set is not Desktop installation. That is travel unit not let people to install on desktop surface always.        
The Power from the Computer and which is not quickly charger and has very limited current less than 500 ma not like current invention has minimum 1.0 Amp up to 5 Amp for definition of the USB Charging-Ports release on 2007 and update on 2010.
Also, the computer USB is not charger into the Foldable mirror into foldable mirrors' internal rechargeable battery. The Computer is SUPPLY the current to the foldable mirror while the USB Male plug into the computer ports and has power. Not charging into rechargeable battery and storage inside the rechargeable ready to use.
The foldable mirror had no any internal transformer to change incoming AC current to DC current.
The foldable mirror had no outside transformer get power from outlet AC power source.
So, this prior art is nothing to do with current invention.
SO, From Above (12) 3rd lot US prior arts points different with LEE (2006-020-9530), The current invention any issued or co-pending filing no any same or similar with LEE's '9530. Furthermore, the '9530 on 2006 is no charging capability over 1.0 Amp as wiki report shown all the history and data so the charring capability and Not allowed the Digital or electric data to delivery on old date 2006, so that is not like current invention for quickly charge USB Charging-Port as above discussion and wiki data!
Furthermore, the other two US and China Prior and more discussed for all related US prior arts for 2″ time discussion as below;
To make clearer for the current invention has big improvement than all US prior arts which mainly not same categories with current invention as bellow list is 2nd times for more detail's comparison for (15) US and China prior arts as below:    1. Daniel, Quirky Ember “Portable study lamp with USB port and power outlets, Jan. 28, 2011.            US Quirky device is a portable study lamp with USB port and power outlet        And as the Sep. 15, 2015 Third party page 45 show very clear “Quirky confession the device is “PORTABLE STUDY LAMP and POWER STRAP WANT A LAMP INTEGRATED BOTH OF FUNCTION”, and the page 45 show apply the power-strap on wall-outlet and light is hanging on the wall . . . (This is totally different the definition of current invention for DESKTOP ITEM, No need dictionary to explain the meaning for “Desktop items” vs. “Portable POWER-STRAP & PORTABLE Study Light”.        This is strong-evidence for (Quirky “Quirky confession the device is “PORTABLE STUDY LAMP and POWER STRAP WANT A LAMP INTEGRATED BOTH OF FUNCTION” is not for the permanently installation on desk top items. This is totally different categories for (Portable device) vs. (Current invention for only for permanently desktop items except people not use or replace it.        However, the different for both as below discussion, including:        
The current invention is;    a. Non-portable device, and never can put into backpack to carry anywhere often (supported by FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6, 7,8, 9,10,11).    b. Permanently install on desktop which will not move evenly because always put on desktop surface and it is big and heavy and impossible to fit into backpack. (supported by FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6, 7,8, 9,10,11).    c. Has Big size or big base or too heavy stop fall out from desk top surface (supported by FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6, 7,8, 9,10,11).    d. Has the bendable arms which is sealed by plastic or chemical coated to form soft touch surface (Supported by FIG. 11 and FIG. 13 and FIG. 14)    e. Current invention has adjustable arm or bar or rod which has base which is 90 degree install on the LED desktop base (Supported by FIG. 8,9,11,12)    f. The USB port install base wherein the base and base of flexible arms is on vertical or around 90-degree relation and not can changeable angle (Supported by FIG. 8, 9, 11, 12)    g. All USB-port is face outside install on the base contour side wall to prevent water or ash get into the USB-Charging port(s) to make the electric shortage or over-heat because accumulated dust or ash to reduce the electric contact-surface. (Support by FIG. 7, 8, 11, 12 and FIG. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6)    h. Quirkily not use Transformer for outside AC-to-DC power source which is AC-wired because Quirky is one of extension cord and add snake-house arms LED for light. (Supported by FIG. 33C) (FIG. 5=>5C) (FIG. 99c)    i. Quirkily has no any the added functions such as 1. FIG. 23 Lava light with moving reflector, miniature moving effects, or FIG. 24 project built-in image forming-piece or outside object lighted-image or lighted-patterns or light-beam, or FIG. 25 liquid supplier, or FIG. 26 air-freshener or air-fragrances or moisture functions, or FIG. 27 digital LED clock, or LCD alarm clock offer time, date, weather, sound, 8 switch for adjust, setting, selection for colorful and desired brightness, or FIG. 29 offer Air-flow, lighted patterns, lighted-image or light-beam, or FIG. 28 lighted candy or food supplier or vending machine all have the said LED light-source building to supply area-illumination (Support by Ivan FIG. 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29).    j. Added function need different DC working voltage such as super brightness LED Or COB LED (Chip-on-board LED which is same as dice LED have to install on the Pronged circuit board, this is not new, Just Nick-Name of Chip-on-board same as Dice-on-Board—DOB) need to use 6V or higher which is not same as LED light or USB port 3/5 Volt. Quirky did not have this kind of other DC-to-DC current to offer other added-function because Quirky do not have other added-functions for extension cord with LED light, No Air-flow, No cosmetic mirror, No Clock or alarm clock, No air-sprayer, No music, No speaker, No project the object or built-in image-forming-unit lighted-patterns or lighted-image or light-beam. The current invention had this. (supported by FIG. 15+16+18 LED matrix, array, circle+FIG. 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 for added-functions into LED light-device and meet the current invention Claim add limitation)    k. The LED light device of one of Desktop items, the said adjustable arm or bar or tube or pole must have longer length which need higher than people waist to shoulder and need width must from base location to people at least one eye this width, so people can use while reading or working. The current invention LED lighting is Big-size or Big-base or heavy unit, so it is not able to move like Quirky extension-cord very light so can put base in any movable location(s) for each time carry out to new place so Quirky just need short arms or bar or tube. The current invention because different concept, construction, application so must be much longer than cross section length of LED Desktop light Cross section! This means the current invention from FIG. 1 to FIG. 6 the arm/bar/pole/tube (Y-axis) or height need close from people waist to shoulder. The (X-axis) or aid width need to from base-location to people eyes position (Normally people will put big and heavy bas away from right or left arms, so the width needs min. have 1 foot or more.==>this is not happening on Quirky            (Refer to Third-party submission date on Sep. 18, 2015) Page 45 and 46 Show it is not for Desktop items, Page 25 show the light use on the wall outlet and on the bed. Page 46 show on the Floor. This because quirky is use Power strip as base and add one snake house and put a single LED on top,)        Furthermore, Quirky copy co-inventor earlier filed cases (#BB-2008) U.S. Ser. No. 12/232,035 Filed on Sep. 10, 2008 Public Jan. 9, 2009, now is U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,185 issued date Nov. 2, 2010) . . . . As for the LED-unit has Flexible-arms is same as FIG. 6 of PARENT Case of (#AA-2008 Filed May 12, 2008). These 2 (# BB-2008) and (#AA-2008=Mar. 5, 2009 Public=May 12, 2008 Filed) so therefore Quirky did not filed USA patent because it is combining both Ivan 2 concept.                    So, the Quirky Jan. 28, 2011 is 2 years later after check Ivan the (# AA-2008) and (# BB-2008) to combine to make the said Quirky Jan. 28, 2011 announcement instead of filed the USA patent filing.                        
 These limitations should be covering the Quirky whatever he said the PORTABLE Lighting!!    2. China patent 2007-2015 3487 Miss Lin Wa0Yeh filed on Jun. 11, 2007 issued Jun. 25, 2008
From the electric drawing can see that patent disclosure the light source is connect with AC current and the said AC/DC transformer only supply the 3/5V current into the USB ports, Not link to the (Light source) so that is the typical AC power light source. Even at the text said light source can use LED but at 2007 Jun. 11 did not had super bright white LED has market available can use for desk-lamp further said as current invention use a Plurality number of LEDs or recently COB LED-unit at that time before the 2007 June.
The current invention listed the major difference at:                a. The LED is Plurality LEDs arrangement for geometric positions to get desired area illumination.                    (Reason: On 2007 it is impossible for white color super bright LEDs+Cost issues) Even do not have COB for built-in plurality of the LED dice into one piece including square, rectangular, even 2017 came out for circle type.                        b. The current invention details listed the current get from:                    b-1: outside AC-to-DC transformer so can get 1st DC. Also, the current invention had 2nd added functions, so may incorporate with built-in at least one of DC-to-DC circuit to make more than one or only one DC to fit for LED light source or-and added function or IC or USB export ports for same or different Current. (This is not even existing and mentioned by China 2007 filed patent for concept, application for use Outside transformer) So this claim should be granted allowance!            b-2: Inside AC-to-DC transformer to get 1st DC. The same incorporated with inner one or more than one DC-to-DC circuit to get 2nd/3rd/4th DC circuit to let different LEDs or added functions to use which may use same or many different voltages. Such as LED array may need 6 Volt operation voltage which is not all same within 3/5 Volt.            Especially the COB or the High brightness output LED. (This is not happening on the 2007 for the more LEDs==Because update technical for different LED especially for super brightness or super power saving energy, assembly cost need use different working voltage with USB export 5 Volt current).            b-3: Inside AC-to-DC transformer to supply same current to LED or-and another added device. (This is other features no shown on quirky or China 2007 patent to disclose at all) . . . .                        
These (3) Specialized my filing feature has these Big Difference for LED desktop light. Which power by AC-wired Is different by (Outside AD-to-DC transformer) because all inner electric parts is different at all!    3. U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,033 Patel            Patel teach one lamp has the cigarette lighter round output receptacle and to receiving the (210) screw in by thread round transformer which transfer from 12 Volt to USB output voltage 5 Volt which is not same as the current invention has the UBS-receiving port which directly offer the 5 Volt current to another electric device.        This prior art been argued so many times. Not know why examiner cannot find one of prior art is similar with current application to let us know has real prior art existing. Not use this old prior art.            4. U.S. Pat. No. 8,687,392 (1) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,687,392 (2) Sims et al            This is other application which said the device itself need has the (50 of FIG. 1) capacitor or other energy storage element while the power converter is operating in the standby mode beside the AC-DC power convertor circuit (122 of FIG. 1) and plus other monitor system (54 of FIG. 1) This is not same as current invention for non-itself energy storage device or capacitor to make this expensive circuit for the current invention. So, this is nothing to do with current invention because from AC power source is unlimited power no need to waste money for power saving.            5. U.S. Pat. No. 8,853,884 Genannt berghegger et al            Teach the how to save power while the current is not operation. This kind of circuit is not use for Outlet which is only get power from AC power source only through the inner conductive receptacles to supply the current to inserted into male AC plug no matter when the male AC plug into or not into the receptacle, no any switch to control it. Same as USB ports output current, the current USB-port always relates to AC power source and through AC-to-DC transformer or at least one of DC-to-DC circuit so can get the preferred DC current volt to the said USB-port or other added functions again no any controller to make power less consumption or become big current to supply the current. That is fixed Amperage and voltage for each USB port.        So, this is nothing to do with current invention because from AC power source is unlimited power no need to waste money for power saving            6. U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,936 Chien            This is the co-inventor parent filing case which has all same drawing with current invention. So, it is not the any prior art vs. tis continuously filing case.        
The current invention earlier co-pending filed case including:    1. (#BB-2008) U.S. Ser. No. 12/232,035 Filed on Sep. 10, 2008 Public Jan. 9, 2009, now is patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,185 issued date Nov. 2, 2010) . . . . As for the LED-unit has Flexible-arms is same as FIG. 6 of PARENT Case of (#AA-2008 Filed May 12, 2008). These 2 (# BB-2008) and (#AA-2008=Mar. 5, 2009 Public=May 12, 2008 Filed) so therefore Quirky did not filed USA patent because it is combining both Ivan 2 concept.            So, the Quirky Jan. 28, 2011 is 2 years later after check Ivan the (# AA-2008) and (# BB-2008) to combine to make the said Quirky Jan. 28, 2011 announcement instead of filed the USA patent filing.        From (A-1) and (A-2) Both is enough to argue with Anabel for Quirky Is not the inventor for these (Power strip) and Outlet+USB+LED . . . . As above 3 Evidence.        A-3: From Quirky photos show, everyone know the Main-unit is (Power strip with USB and Outlet). There is No one will use the Quirky items for desk top lamp for reading.        A-3-1: Quirky items for short arms which not higher than people sited-shoulder height or not has horizon-axis for min. half-chest length . . . . The shorter arms not have vertical-height, it only can be treated for PROTABLE or WORKING TOURCH . . . . Meaning from Desk Lamp . . . . This should be having enough height above people shoulder or front arms height and has horizon-axis min. ½ chest width, so can let people have good desk lamp.        A-3-2: Quirky base is 100% can recognized is (Power strip) . . .        A-3-3: Quirky main-unit is (Power strip) so easily can carry, but same time, while it is power-strip for        
main-housing Then it is very easily to portable or put into Backpack . . . . However, All Market    Desk Lamp is very difficult to put into backpack and carry. Because Desk top lamp must very good installation on desk top surface because need to overcome 3 kind of Force at any time . . .
(Desk top Lamp) must overcome below 3 force including:                (A-3-3-1) Super Heavy 14 gauge-wire (US safety standard) if has outlets-unit for min. 6 feet long. Quirky power strip is not way to overcome this heavy 14 gauge 6 feet long wire weight . . . . So, is there any market power strip is there any one Can put on desktop and no fall from desktop?? The answer is NO!!        (A-3-3-2) The weight from Top LED-unit has LEDs and housing or another optics-lens, PCB.        (A-3-3-3) Arms or LED-Box/housing weight on horizon-axis so can let LED desk lamp not fall down or These 3 Weight can overcome only while the Desk Lamp has (1) Bigger Main-Base so can let all                    Top LED-unit housing or/and horizon arms center-of-gravity can fall within the Bigg-main base range. Or (2) The main-base must add weight-unit to overcome the center-of-gravity of top LED-unit housing and horizon arms weight So, this is not possible to add on the Quirky shown photos for (Power strips because inside is full of the metal piece for outlets and USB circuit!!            Hence, these are all arguments with Anabel. The Quirky is Not the 1st one inventor for his photos because Ivan already show on parent filed case (# AA) and (#BB) and (#CCC) all these 3 cases drawing show very clear Quirky cannot filed USA patens so use publication on some medium.            (2) China patent=2007 Filed, this is very earlier date. Almost same year of Steve Jobs (Apply) came out 1st iPhone on 2007.            The difference with current invention:            1. From China patents show the circuitry for incandescent radiation light source (105)            2. From the Chien patent the circuity show the Incandescent or other light source is work under            the AC current while the Input AC power (100) from outside AC wire (101) and the AC current will go through the conductive-trace or wire to the incandescent bulb (105) and has one on-off switch (103) to turn on or turn off the AC current into the AC power light source.            From whole China patent background, brief drawing, details description did not discuss anything for the LED light source at all only show on the Claim 5 said all kind of light source(s) but lack of support from the anywhere of the whole patent for how to get work for DC-Operated LED can use shown circuitry which is AC current deliver to the light source (105).                        
Basing on the 2nd times discussion of the top 2 Prior art for (A) Quirky and (B) China patent, both is invalid US prior art not only for above list discussion, but also current inventor had earlier than Quirky filed date Jan. 22, 2011 as below evidences;
Evidence A;    FIG. 1+2+3+8+9=U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,185 (#BB-05)12-232,035-9-22-10F (extension cord has outlet and LED and 3 contact-points.
Evidence B.
FIG. 6=U.S. Pat. No. 07,722,230 (#41) (#AA-08) Filed on 2008
Evidence C;    Column 1 Line 44 (USB port)+FIG. 10C=U.S. Pat. No. 8,998,462 (#CCC-10) Multiple Surface LED    Light filed on Nov. 19, 2010, U.S. Ser. No. 12/950,017 Public date on May 24, 2012 Public Number 2012-012-7708 now is US Patent and issued on Apr. 7, 2015.
Evidence D; (Child Filed patent of # CCC-2010)
FIG. 3+4+6+7+8+9=(# FFF) U.S. Ser. No. 13/117,227 for the PUB PDF File.
Evidence E:
(#UU-2010) filed on Nov. 3, 2010 U.S. Ser. No. 12/938,628 on PUB PDF
The current invention is different with the 3rd group of US prior art including:    1. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,736,033 and 8,545,039 Patel. The Lamp Base with Electric device recharge receptacle & means. The Bhart's disclosure the Outlets device and the Cigar lighter build on the lamp base. The Lamp Base make the input AC current transfer to output current to automobile current (12 Volt), then the Automobile Cigarette make the input current from (12 VDC) to USB end current (5 Volt). This means the Bhart's device at least need 2 expensive circuit/Transformer to get the USB Charger's output current from (120 VAC wall outlets) to (USB Current 5 VDC). This is not economical and none of people need 12 Volt DC for house use at all.
The current invention direct installs the USB Charger unit which transfer the input-end 120 VAC to output-end 5 VDC so this is practically.    2. US Prior Public 2011-017703 Rotatable & concealable device which only has the outlets device with manual switch. This is directly for 120 VAC outlets power source directly though metal piece and delivery 120 VAC to the rotatable & concealable device's receptacles to offer 120 VAC current while the other device's plug means connect with the said receptacle.
'703 patent fail to disclosure the any USB charger concept, circuit, design and application so not have any related with the current invention for USB charger and the current invention device use Overlay to sit on existing lamp base to offer multiple power type power station with a lot of features.    3. US prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 7,897,277 Meyer et al, disclosure the Reversible battery cartridge which are use the AC batteries cartridge as the backup power for the all kind of lamp which mainly for power fail application. This is nothing to do with USB ports and USB charger application. So, there is totally different with current invention related to (1) USB ports+(2) USB Charging+(3) Outlet supply power source+(4) LED light and Universal lamp base to fit for all kind of existing lamp base so not occupy any new desk top space because (5) the Universal Desk base is overlay top of the existing lamp base.
Furthermore, the current invention has (6) LED light incorporate with the above listed (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) so it become a unique practical Universal Power station because (7) the current invention is not only supply one kind of power to charger different electric or digital-data device(s).    4. US prior art—U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,823 Disclosure the laptop computer with top illumination light which is not for the AC power source into USB related circuit to transfer to the DC current to charge DC 5 Volt electric device. The Computer input-end current is 120 VAC but it passes though the computer its transformer already transfers to output-end current at 5 VDC and then there is no any USB Charger circuit inside the computer so the computer's external transformer which directly to delivery 5 VDC current to the to the USB Port so the computer system which is not same as current inventions the input-end current is 120 VAC though USB Charger inside circuit to get the output-end for 5 VDC.
The total circuit and concept are different because computer prior art use the EXTERNAL Transformer which not belong to computer itself parts to transfer the 120V Outlet power. Though EXTERNAL transformer gets 5 VDC current (Outside the computer). The Computer itself input-end current is 5 VDC and output-end current of USB ports also is 5 VDC so its proof, Computer itself is no any USB Charger circuit inside.    5. US Prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,187 Smed disclosure FIG. 2 function for outlet-module has the PCBA to transfer the input AC current to 15 Volt 2 A to turn on the said LED or to change the input AC current to US power outlet or Other country outlet. This is different with the current invention for AC outlet-unit which is directly to deliver the AC current from input-end directly to the AC current output-end. Also, The Smed other output for 15 Volt DC which is not same as the current invention for DCSV with market available USB-port type to connect with all communication, computer, mobile phone wire's specifications so it is not replaceable. The SMED teach use power cord 36 has connector 7 to outlet connector 5. These is totally different for current invention's outlet-unit which no need any power cord 36 to build the electric delivery from desk top lighting device to the other electric device. The current invention outlet-unit has all outlet-receiving ends and can directly plug-into the other electric device male-prong to get electricity.
The current invention also has major difference with '187 SMED for below details.
5-1. Transformer change AC to DC to 15 Volt 2 Amp DC current to power LED or other and USB port.                This is not workable for the Ivan's because 15 Volt DC is too high and will damage the be-charged items        or create the Overheat. The Ivan transformer must be 5 Volt DC with.        So, the '187 SMED 15 Volt DC just to supply power to the Plurality of LEDs and cannot charged other be-charged 5V batteries.        
5-2. The '187 SMED not teach the USB ports is Quickly Charging-port min. has 1.0 Amp Charging capacity at the DC 5 Volt.
5-3. The '187 SMED not teach any Quickly charging capacity and details to delivery from USB port to Be-charged items.
5-4. The '187 SMED not teach the 2nd circuit-inside which incorporate with the Transformer's circuit-kits or Transformer's circuit-inner                inside the Outside Transformer housing or inside the lighting housing.        
5-5. The '187 SMED not discuss USB charging-port at DC 5 Volt and Connection for Be-Charged items. The USB-port 30 distribution the current to what purpose for 15 Volt DC current this too dangerously to use super high voltage 15 Volt DC to charge 5 Volt batteries of the said be-charged items which is not meet US safety regulation by the USB-Charging port requirements including UL or ETL or another test lab. not like current invention details describe all USB Charging-port at DC 5 Volt with Min. 1 Amp to 5 Amp has safety authority certifications to charge the Be-charged device Energy storage unit or assembly so can let be-charged item can operate.
5-6. The '187 SMED transfer 15 Volt 2 Amp DC current which SUPPLY power to LEDs or others, this is not a current invention discussed to charge be-Charged items such as the iPad which need 2.1 Amp or higher to charge properly. SMED 15 Volt not only too risk for
Too high voltage to charge the Be-charged inside batteries but also has too few current to charge single one-piece iPad, it is impossible to charge iPad or iPhone at same time which current invention did teach for any combination for more higher amperage needed such as 2.1 Amp, 3.1 Amp, 4.2 Amp. 2.4 Amp, 4.8 Amp and all meet the safety standard for USB Charging-port has 5.0 Volt DC range for output voltage and not harm to other be-charged device which inside battery is 5.0 Volt range.
5-7 The '187 SMED lack of the 2nd or more circuit-inside inside the Device as current invention. The 2nd or more circuit-unit which may has 2nd transformer because if need to SUPPLY ANY LIGHT SOURCE, it may need one Big Power output such as 5 VOLT 5 Amp for
Plurality of LEDs Including color changing LEDs (White LED 20 pcs plug Warm white 20 pcs) so need one transfer as the '187 SMED needed. But also need to have current to the said USB Charging-port(s) which may need 5 Volt 4.8 Amp so one transformer is not enough and not good to supply 2 applications. So the current invention needs 2nd or more circuit so can have 1st Circuit-inner to supply the USB Charging-ports and 2nd or more circuit-inside to supply current to other application including plurality of LED, Super Big power consumer CFL, Energy saving bulb, LED bulbs, time display (May use separated batteries), or Controller need such as IP cam, motion sensor, IR for dim light help IP cam, wireless communication, motion sensor all these other added functions.    6. US Prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,758,031 Cheng et. teaches the inside wall USB charger device which is not same as the current invention. Also, Cheng's filed date is Jul. 23, 2012 which is too late than current inventions. Also, this is for the Power Box inside wall has USB charger. Not same as current invention.    7. 8, 9, US prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,742,293, 8,116,007, 8,432,667 Strauser teach the music player has pedestal support or foot to put ground the exemplary audio device (system) 10 has a system console 24 supported by a pedestal 20. The system console 24 typically has controls (e.g. volume, play, stop, etc.), displays and indicators. In this exemplary system 10, music or karaoke content comes from a digital music player 80 that is inserted into a cradle 81 (see FIG. 8) and connected to audio inputs 99 of the exemplary system 10.
Even Strauser had teach the USB plug to power the music-player as below content;
In a preferred embodiment, the cradle 81 is stepped as disclosed in the parent application, “DIGITAL MUSIC PLAYER CRADLE ATTACHMENT,” Which is included by
reference. Thereby, the cradle 81 supports a large variety of music players 80 of varying sizes and shapes. In such, the music player 80 sits in a cradle 81. Power is provided from a power port (e.g. USB port) 21, into Which the power cable plugs 82 (e.g., USB plug) is connected to provide power to the music player 80. But it is different with current invention for (1) not desktop items because pedestal 20 for ground installation (2) not people hand reachable distance to charge the other electric device furthermore need to walk to far distance which more trouble than bend body to get power from power strips or outlets (3) No any light source to offer indicator light or any illumination (4) the music player (80) it does not supply the power to other device which is different with current invention is music device has built-in circuit and transfer input current to DC 5 Volt to charge the other electric device. So, this is not same as current invention for desktop definition and people will stay for a while to charge the other device.    10. U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,797 which for has USB port install on the movable (Movable parts & accessories or Organizer, Or Addable parts & Accessories).
(may add the USB-unit or USB-Module or Outlet-unit or Outlet-Module on the MOVEABLE or ADDED parts of Desk lamp).
The '797 who is filed on Aug. 26, 2012 after Co-inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,936 (# GGG-2011) Public on Dec. 15, 2011. and '797 patent has one prior filed and abandonment as below because it adaptor the phone's custom-pin plug to connect with phone female custom-pin end to build the electric and audio signal delivery, so this is not like the current invention has all USB-port which is female USB receiving ends on the desktop item and though the male-plug kits to of USB wire which has male-plug ends on 2 ends and one end connect with Desktop female USB port and other male plug end inert into the be-Charged device.    11. US Prior art 2006-020-9530 as below:            1. '9530 has bulb-socket so it is not the Built-in LED lamp. This maximum can add LED bulb Lamp device.                    FactColumn (0005) Line 10                            A terminal housing is disposed relative to the neck second portion, a bulb socket including a seat portion is attached to the terminal housing, and a shell portion of the terminal housing is shaped to receive the base of a light bulb.                                                2. '9530 The Transformer and Bulb-socket in parallel connection. So, the light source is getting 120 Volt current which is not built-in LED lamp device                    FactColumn (0006)                        
The lamp support may also house a transformer electrically coupled to the power cord in parallel to the bulb socket.                3. '9530 The 2nd socket on the edge of the support or base is Custom Pin-Out, not regular USB-Port so only can charge 1 model of phone as Contact (44) both all for Customer Pin-Out design. This is limited for one and ONLY ONE item can be charged!!                    FACT [0007] Alternatively, the lamp may include a second socket disposed on the support, the socket having a first end directed internally of the support and coupled to the speaker and a second end positioned externally on the support for connecting to a media device compatible cable.                        4. '9530 No any wire from charging contact (44) or outside socket (50) needed while charging the phone. Because the contact (44) or Outside socket (50) both is custom pin-out construction and the phone just directly plug into this Custom Pin-Out can directly charger . . . . This is only limited one and ONLY ONE phone can be charged.                    Not like Ivan's use common USB-Female-receiving end and Charging wire's USB insert male-plug to deliver the current and the though charging wire's other ends to connect with the electric or digital device.            The audio output cable (17) though Round Plug (17a) to transmit the data to speaker (15) (15a), Audio Output cable (17) one end to Music media device (100) and another end to Speaker (15a) (15b)            FACT [0019] As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, an audio output cable 17 is electrically connected via a plug 1711 at one end to each of speakers 15a and 15b. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 4, the other end of audio cable 17 may be fed through an orifice 19 in support 12 and be operable to connect, for example, to the headset jack or other audio output terminal of media player 100 as indicated. Alternatively, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3, the orifice 19 may house a connector (not shown) for plug connecting to a plug 17b of output cable 17                        5. '9530 do not has built-in LED light source, only can install the LED bulb at the bulb-base. Not like the co-inventor's (3) issued patents or co-pending case has LED built-in as light source, No Bulb-Base at all.                    FACT(0021) line 10 The light source 24 (e.g. incandescent bulb, halogen lamp, Fluorescent bulb, or one or more LEDs) is mounted in the bulb socket 20 and positioned in a plurality of positions relative to the support 12 by arrangement of the Flexible neck 14.                        6. '9530 The contact (44) is Custom Pin-Out type which only can charge one and ONLY one model of the phone. Also, the Recess Slot which also become Big limited to fit one and ONLY one phone.                    FATC (0025) As illustrated in FIG. 2, the recess 42 is provided on the top surface of the support 12 for receiving the media player 100. A plurality of contacts 44 are formed at the base or on a Wall of the recess 42.                        7. '9530 Only can charge one and ONLY ONE phone because (A) Recess (42) size is fixed (B) The contact (44) need align precisely to the phone contact so can charge one and Only One. Not like Ivan the charging port is common USB-Port!!                    FACT (0026) Recess 42 is shaped to snugly receive a lower portion of media device 100 to align or Mattingly couple electrical contacts 46 on the media device 100 with contacts 44 of support 12, and thereby act as a socket for media device 100. Contact between contacts 44 of support 12 and contacts on media device 100 (not shown) for example may permit a rechargeable battery housed Wholly Within media device 100 to charge. Contacts 44 and media device 100 contacts are adapted to Mattingly couple with each other so that DC voltage can be supplied to the rechargeable battery of media device 100 for charging through the coupled contacts 44 and media device 100 contacts. In addition, if the media player 100 includes audio output contacts in proximity to the charging contacts, ones of coupled contacts 44 may be connected to speakers 15a and 15b via an internal cable (not shown) as an alternative to audio output cable 17.                        8. '9530 The LEE unit only can charge one and ONLY One phone and the charge contact all is Custom Pin-Out type. The current invention's items have USB-Port which can work with any USB-Port charging wires to connect with the Other electric device and digital device.                    FACT [0027] In accordance with an alternative arrangement of the present invention and with reference to FIG. 4, a charging circuit is excluded from lighting apparatus 10, and contacts 44 are electrically connected to a socket 50 disposed on an exterior surface of support 12. Connection between contacts 44 and socket 50 are provided through internally disposed cable 51.                        9. '9530 LEE use custom Pin-Out construction on the contact (44) and Outer socket (50) which same as LEE Example iPod© wires for custom pin-out so can fit and charge one and only One phone . . . . Not like the other end on the computer as USB-port which Ivan patent claimed.                    FACT(0027) Line 2 Socket 50 is adapted to inter face with the charging and/or data cable associated with media player 100. For example, an iPod media player sold by Apple Inc. typically employs a cable to connect the iPod to a computer via the computer's USB port. This cable has a custom pinout on one end which connects to the iPod device and a USB connection on the other end Which mates With the USB port on a computer.                        10. '9530 LEE device can transmit BOTH DATA and CHARGING. This is not happening at Ivan item because Ivan item only has the CHARGING FUNCTION. This is not same on basic CHARGING of CHARGER DEVICE!! So, this is totally different with Ivan's CHARGER patent.                    Fact (0027) Line 14 to 19 The cable allows both transmission of data between the computer and the iPod and charging of the iPod's internal battery through the USB port on the computer.                        11. '9530 LEE device cable is associated audio media device & get power from the inner charging-circuit and get power from CUSTOM PIN-OUT contact (44) or Outer socket (50) This is totally different with Ivan's can charge and ONLY CHARGE many different electric or digital device. Not one and ONLY one as LEE claimed and details description for AUDIO MEDIA DEVICE (100).                    FACT (0027) Line 2 Socket 50 is adapted to inter face with the charging and/or data cable associated with media player 100.                        
Also, US (2006-020-9530) for contact (44) and Outer socket (50) has below text;
The said USB receiving end (USB port) is one end of USB-Charging cable which same as all laptop computer USB receiving end, not USB custom pin-out, not USB mini, Not USB compact, Not USB other name which is the other end of the said USB-Charging cable which only fit for limited number of the electric or digital device.    12. US abandonment public prior art US 2009-006-7161
The Foldable mirror set is not Desktop installation. That is travel unit not let people to install on desktop surface always.
The Power from the Computer and which is not quickly charger and has very limited current less than 500 ma not like current invention has minimum 1.0 Amp up to 5 Amp for definition of the USB Charging-Ports release on 2007 and update on 2010.
Also, the computer USB is not charger into the Foldable mirror into foldable mirrors' internal rechargeable battery. The Computer is SUPPLY the current to the foldable mirror while the USB Male plug into the computer ports and has power. Not charging into rechargeable battery and storage inside the rechargeable ready to use.
The foldable mirror had no any internal transformer to change incoming AC current to DC current.
The foldable mirror had no outside transformer get power from outlet AC power source.
So, this prior art is nothing to do with current invention.
SO, From Above (12) 3rd lot US prior arts points different with LEE (2006-020-9530), The current invention any issued or co-pending filing no any same or similar with LEE's '9530. Furthermore, the '9530 on 2006 is no charging capability over 1.0 Amp as wiki report shown all the history and data so the charring capability and Not allowed the Digital or electric data to delivery on old date 2006, so that is not like current invention for quickly charge USB Charging-Port as above discussion and wiki data!    13. US Prior Art US 2010/0296298 Martin, JR. U.S. Ser. No. 12/761,514 Filed on Apr. 16, 2010            The '298 teach one Rea-Beveled Mirror (12a) of Rear-Beveled cut edge (12) of FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 or the Rear-Beveled Mirror (14a) of mirror (14) of FIG. 7 shown the special made mirror which is out-of-date mirror design.        Further, from FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 shown the light-strip (14) and LED light source (14-2) which is light strips (14) to fit within the beveled-edge (12a) which is out-of-date because update LED arrangement is dice or chip for Surface mounted on rigid-piece printed-circuit-board and which is just inward to emit light to the curved magnify-mirror to let the curved-mirror-surface work as reflector to emit all light to front which is diffusion light effect emit out to form plurality of the parallel light-beam so not dark and bright area on be-lighted object. The current invention cosmetic mirror is one of magnify have N-time magnify for vanity mirror or cosmetic mirror. Not the focus light effects like '298 get focus as FIG. 6 for all '298 concepts and construction and details.        Furthermore, the said current invention for the other side may is N-time magnify which the N-number is 1 (×1 times), the Surround light on the periphery is from the vertical position flexible printed-circuit-board (which is not available on 2010 because the chip-on-board or dice-on-board not available at market because too expensive and too difficult to make reasonable cost for application yet).        From the '298 for beveled edge mirror (12) (14) with the beveled-edge (12a) (14a) to arrange LED light-beam to form focus on front which will cause the center is Big brighter lighted spots and hurt people eyes for '298 design. The current invention apply for cosmetic is for diffusion light-beams to front for plurality of parallel light-beam to make front panel or area for even brightness without the super-bright focus light-beam.        So, the '298 is not same and not right for the optics-design and concept so not same as current invention spirit and construction and optics-theory (diffusion vs. focus).        Furthermore, the current invention mirror device have other construction for (1) magnify the image from 2 to N-time (N is any number) so it will be curved lens (2) The LED(s) is vertically or horizon offer illumination to the said object or mirror surface directly without the troublesome beveled-edge mirror-area(s) which will reflected (18 side walls of the light chamber 46 may include a reflective material to reflect light from the LED light strips 14 through the rea-side bevel 12a) or refracted light beams to make bad light-performance. Also, the (3) '298 need install the J-chamber (20) which is not practical for current invention for installation the mirror with beveled-aged (12a). and (4) the current invention preferred 2nd side of LED lighted-mirror with normal non-magnify mirror also illumination so this is not existing for the said '298 for single side mirrors for '298 device.==>So this is nothing to do with '298 patent for concept, application, feature, installation, optics-theory, mirror type, optic-focus vs. diffusion, light-beam emit out directly without go through the beveled-ages, two mirrors with rotating features.            14. US 2012-0294015 (SMED) as earlier discussion for all difference.    15. US 2008-0091250 (Powell) therapy LED desk lamp            '250 Powell teach a portable DC power source [0012 line 5 to 8] for easily carry to patient room or do therapy.        '250 power teach a controller (126) which is (0017)        (Line 2 to 3) line [selecting the operating mode of the desk lamp 140], or        (line 4 to line 5] [electronic communication with the LED array 108], or        [line 6 to line] include a display and user to select a broad-spectrum light for general uses such as reading,         These are common LED light device from market place and not a patentable on 2007 when the iPhone came out year!        Powell same as current invention to have this basic LED desk lamp to add power its features to add        a. “Therapy treatment light wave light-beam including infra-red, blue, red light beam (The current invention for reading or working is not use this light color)                    +                        b. Portable device (not same as current invention is non-portable device and big-size or weight bas permanently install on desktop before replacing it).        c. [Column 1 (0014) Line 5] The '250 for brightness is very bright for 1,000 to 2,000 lux (This high brightness same as jail-torch light is not use for people reading or working indoor and this brightness will hurt people eyes while long time reading for student, '250 also did not have any anti-glare optic-piece to protect eye, or        d. [Column 1 (0016) line 6} for 15-30 inch around 1 to 2.5 feet has 450 lux (This is too bright for people reading (this is not same as current invention for reading or working or accent light which not allow so bright to heart people eyes especially without the anti-glare protection at all.        e. [Column 2 line 10] include a controller 226 which can include a display and user inputs                     Which means this is not like current invention for simple switch or sensor for lower cost desk lamp.                        f. [Column 1 (0011) line 5 to 8] for battery power easily carry to patient room or do therapy.                    [Column 2 (0018) line 10] The desk lamp 240 may be powered by an internal or external portable power source such as battery. The battery power source may provide the desk lamp 240 with power such that AC power is not required.”            For both embodiment all had the same portable power source is batteries.             This is different with current invention for LED and added functions need more power and batteries do not supply this kind of other added function for power consumptions.                        g. [Column 2 (0018) line 15] The batteries may be stored within or proximate to the base 242 or within the LED module 246. The LED module 246 may include one or more LEDs 208, like LED array 108 as described previously.==>Different with current invention the plurality is not powered by batteries at all.        So The said '250 is not same as LED light of the current invention describe for (a) DC battery power source vs. AC plug-wire (b) portable LED light vs. permanent install on desk top (c) LED light beam for infra-red or blue vs. white light beam only (d) controller is variety functions and memory vs. simple switch or sensor (e) therapy treatment LED desktop light vs. reading or working only without therapy function. (f) movable LED light-module with built-in batteries power source and control vs. non-movable LED light source.        Basing on US Patent office have much more the LED desktop light including above discussed LED desktop light of SEMD or others still can get US patents basing on (1) basic LED desktop light with ADDED features so can grant US patents as many of prior arts.        [line 7 to line] allow the user to activate desired therapeutic wave-length so light such as red, yellow, blue, green or infra-red wavelengths or a combinations thereof to treat various conditions.        which had a very complicated data-storage            16. Re: US Prior art US 2011=0228449 (KEEBLER et al) Filed on Mar. 18, 2010 Public Sep. 22, 2011            = [0026] Regarding FIG. 3, a plurality of direct current powered devices 305,310,315 which may be powered by a universal power supply system 100 in accordance with an example embodiment are depicted. In one example a common network router 305 is depicted which receives DC power from the second Plug 300A. in second examples, a multiple media player (i-pod) 310 is depicted which receives DC power from the second plug 300B. In the third examples, a cellular telephone 315 receives DC power from the second plug 300B. In each of these examples, the second plug 300A, 300B, 300C are different in physical dimensions (i.e., device specific) and may operate at different direct current voltages as is shown in FIG. 1 so '449 teach all be charge item Device i-pod or others is not USB female receiving port(s) and the device have different direct current voltage as in shown in FIG. 1.        Also, '449 The said universal power supply system 100, That is lack of        (1) No any USB ports with only 1 output current around 5V+/−20% and min. 1 Amp current up or more Amp.        (2) No any LED light to offer the area illumination for reading or work or accent light Amp current up or more Amp.        (3) Most important offer many different voltage DC currents not like current invention only export the 5 Volt+/−20% to charge be-charged products.            17. US 2010-0046249 (Mai) for Diffusion film            '249 Mai teach a film with diffusion and need use plurality of substrates made of different material to get the (light incidence surface) and (light emission surface) for different surface of plurality of layer.  This is too complicated than market available for much better optics-lens to make the narrow LED light beam as back light and make the said light diffusion to even brightness.        From Co-inventor co-pending case (#K) U.S. Ser. No. 11/498,874 which also had the optics-piece (5′) (5″) for incidence and (5″) emission surface and back LED light to get even brightness filed on Aug. 4, 2006 which is CIP of 10-954,189 filed on Oct. 1, 2004. Also, the both (5′) and (5″) is made by injection resin, Not even need to make plurality of layers of the film.        From current invention (#K) U.S. Ser. No. 11/498,874 has other many US prior art which is easier than the filed date Aug. 4, 2006 including U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,630 Clausen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,516 Lai, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,468 Pesu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,126 Leen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,0098 Bourdelais, U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,832 Hong, US 2006-0062019 Young, US 2007-0076437 all related for the Optics-piece for make light-beam arrangement.         So, Mai teach totally nothing to do with the current invention because current invention will not use this kind of plurality of layer of optic-film etc.         Basing on the above listed 3 group discussion for all (17) US and China prior arts it is no any proper prior art for current invention. Hereafter for more discussion for current invention features.        
Hereof, To clear make definition for the above discussed many type of the Chargers and each type has its own USB or Outlet specification such as USB-1.0, USB-2.0, or new standard for USB-3.0 or Outlet for 1,850 Watt, 1,650 Watt as convention market available type which all fall within the current invention scope and claims but these specification is well known and not related to the current invention's parts-name definition as below:    1. (#U-1)=USB-unit Charger: The Unit means it is an individual charger has only charger purpose to have one input-current and passing though inner own circuit to make input current change to one output current to charger other device from its own USB charging-port(s). This unit can be housed or without any hosing and install within the said desk-top housing and all live-wired or electric-carried parts & accessories not touchable by people except the USB-port(s). Here said CHARGING purpose is to has higher electric voltage from circuit and overcome the be-charged energy storage unit such as the rechargeable batteries so the energy storage unit can be charged and supply the power to the be-charged device's circuit to use. NOT directly from USB Charging port to SUPPLY the other device DIRECCTLY to the Circuit (lack of Energy storage unit) so can supply power for other device has electricity to make operation. The current USB Charging-port is to Charge only the Energy Storage means, not directly to SUPPLY POWER to other device (lack of energy storage unit).            Also, the current invention's USB-Charging port only take 1 and only 1 of the input power or current and passing through inner circuit to come out the DC current on desired voltage and amperage. It does not have more than one different input current such as AC or DC current as input current or it will be destroying the output current because inner circuit is fixed for one and only one current specification.        Some applications the USB-Unit is just a USB receiving port which connect with the outside housing's transformer, adaptor, inventor, converter which has its built-in circuit to change from AC power source to DC current and from outside housing into the USB conductive receiving-end allow the inserting USB male-prong to insert to deliver the DC current.=>This kind of USB receiving port also is a USB-Unit.            2. (#U-2)=Outlet-unit charger: The unit it is an individual POWER SUPPLIER device and only supply power not CHARGE device which has outlet-receptacle(s) which can receive the other device's prongs to deliver or supply the AC current from the OUTSIDE Housing's outlet-unit power source though the outlet-unit's port(s) conductive piece assembly to another device's prong to get into other device's circuit to power other device.            This unit can be housed or without any hosing and install within the said desk-top housing and all live-wired or electric-carried parts & accessories not touchable by people except the Outlet no electric carried outside parts (s).            3. (#U-3)=USB-Module Charger: This module is not a single USB-Unit Charger. It will be any combination for any number of the (aaa) USB-Unit(s) or/and (bbb) Outlet-unit(s) has its own number of the USB-port(s) or/and Outlet-port(s) to connect with other electric wires or USB charge cable and by the said wire or cable plugs to plug into electric or digital data device's female receiving-port which may has all kind of custom-pin construction in Type A, Type B, Type C so can charge by USB charging port(s) for supplying the DC or/and by the Outlet-unit(s) for supplying the AC current to other devices(s).            This unit can be housed or without any hosing and install within the said desk-top housing and all live-wired or electric-carried parts & accessories not touchable by people except the non-carry electric parts of the said USB-port(s) and/or Outlet-unit(s).            4. (#U-4)=Sealed-unit: This is a unit which has desired combination for any number of USB-unit(s) or/and outlet-unit(s) arrangement or combination and sealed or LED light housing into one piece of the housing, compartment, space, container and the related circuit(s) and construction have to pass each country required related safety standard(s) and get test labs' certification for this sealed unit or construction for the desktop item. The sealed unit only also can pass the related safety standard and get safety certification by itself of USB or/and Outlet sealed unit which not including the other housing parts or accessories non-related to the USB or Outlet.            This sealed unit any live-wire or electric-carried parts & accessories must seal or housing or enclosure within the housing, desktop items, container, space so can pass the US Safety standard requirement(s).            5. (#U-5)=Universal Charger: This is charger which has finished housing and electric-contactor such as prong means, or wired, or quickly-connector(s) which not only can incorporate with the said desk-top items, but it also can use for other applications. One of preferred embodiment is market available USB-2.1 Amp Charger has 3 USB-ports with fixed or foldable traveling prongs. This can install within the current invention desk-items housing by wired or outlets or conductive piece assembly and it also can take apart from the desk-top item's housing and carry with people to plug-into Wall outlets anywhere to charger the computer, communication, consumer electric items or any electric or digital data devices while prong means plug-into outlet on wall or power strip's outlets. This is definition for universal charger for current desk-top items.    6. (#U-6)=USB female receiving means on the desktop items=It equivalent to (USB-Charging-ports released on 2007 and upgrade on 2009) to receiving the USB male plugs from USB-wire, USB-cable which has 2 male plugs on 2 wire/cable ends. One is for Type A and one end may for Min-USB or Micro-USB or other custom-pin construction which are same as be-charged device's USB-Female receiving port so can though the USB wire or USB cable or Jump cable or Bridge cable to build the electric current delivery from the desktop USB Charging-ports to charge the other device's inner energy storage items which is rechargeable battery, recharge battery assembly or any type of energy storage device which offer the electricity to desktop item electricity.            The current invention USB Charging-port has big charging capacity min. over 1.0 Amp up 5 Amp or more which as above discussed USB Charging-port standard release on 2007 and upgrade on 2009. Most important is current invention USB Charging-port only for charging function and DO NOT has any electric data delivery. Or/This will slow down the charging speed or make overheat or whatever bad for the said current invention.            7. (#U-7)=Outlet female receiving piece=It equivalent to (Outlet port) to receiving the other electric or digital data device's prong means so can deliver the AC current from outlet-port(s) through the conductive piece or assembly to the other electric or digital data device inserting prongs directly without passing through any electric controller or circuit whenever the prongs insert into the said Outlet female receiving piece.    8. (#U-8)=Desk Top items has more than one functions: Which are a products has LED or other light source which the said LED or other light source including the LED as an indicator light to show charging or charging status, not only limited for LED(s) is a LED light source for supply LED light beam for illumination. The desktop has more than one electric function which means Not only for illumination but also has 2nd functions which can make people eye, ear, nose, mouth, skin to see, hear, smell, eat, drink, feel or is a video or an audio or an image or a sound related things. The said 2nd function is existing products which available at market for people to buy and put on desktop or any surface where people will stay, work, sleep as above discussed.    9. (#U-9)=Base of light device: The base including the adjacent pole, bar, stand, step, curved surface, edge, contour or all the surfaces for the base of the light device except the light source and the shade. The said USB-port, USB-unit, USB-module, or Outlet-port, Outlet-unit, Outlet-module, or Sealed-unit, or Universal-unit, or rotatable module can fit within or install or attached or overlay or underlay on anywhere of the said base of the Light device.            The current invention also including the Base of Light device has built-in USB-Charging ports and this base or base has built-in light source can sell individually at the market place.        These above (9) details description can clearer for some parts & accessories which use for current invention.        